


Remember that (I love you)

by 4419



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, little bit ooc??? not sure, something between pining and one sided love idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Ten and Taeyong thinks their love are one-sided





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time making taeten, somehow i find this ship hard to write haha  
> this was rly a tiny drabble but i made it into a os just because hehez  
> please enjoy :*  
> warnings; errorsssss

It's been written millions of times. It's been talked about in every story, every movie, every song; but the word love couldn't be felt just by reading a four hundred page book or listening a three minute track. It has to be experienced. You have to stand up as yourself and fall in love, Ten thinks, to be able to fine out what love really is like. His friends thinks he's crazy for talking about love in such a melancholy way. Ten knows they know nothing, because they are not feeling what he feels.

  
Taeyong is beautiful. Taeyong is someone you could fall in love at first sight. His beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, white complexion that makes him shine even brighter even on broad daylight, and his kind attitude beneath that cold exterior he presents to anyone who sees him. Taeyong is someone so perfect that Ten knows he can't have him. Taeyong is someone Ten is hopelessly in love with. 

  
Now in the cafeteria, his daily mission to secretly steal a look at the boy he loves dearly starts. Ten made it sure that no one notices him looking at the older. Taeyong is a year higher than Ten and it's his last year in high school. There are only three months left before the seniors graduate, these last three months are his last few months of looking at the boy who never once bat an eyelash towards his way. 

  
Ten knows it's absurd to love someone who he can never have, only look at him from a distance. Maybe, maybe this was all those girls in his class are feeling towards their favorite celebrities. It's even harder for them, Ten says to himself as he slightly smile (to avoid the looks of his friends) when he sees Taeyong laugh, his perfectly white teeth and pink gums showing proudly. He goes back to eating his mushroom soup before anyone gets curious as to why he's zoning out.

 

Winter comes to an end, spring comes in gleefully but he could feel the summer breeze slowly creeping the air. There's only two weeks lefr before summer break starts, which means only two weeks left until Taeyong graduate and leave Ten with a broken heart, full of one sided attraction for the other. He plans to leave a confession note on Taeyong's locker but he thinks it not worth it, he might not open it thinking it was one of these girls crazy in love with him. Ten doesn't want Taeyong to think of him that way.

  
_My love_ , Ten scribble on the white paper on his study table but crumples it as soon as he wrote the words and throws it on the trash bin next to his table. He whines in anger thinking everything he did in high school was just a waste. He's a coward, he knows that but never will admit. He never want anyone to think of him that wat, especially not the one he loves.

  
Doyoung and Mark admire him for his positive attitude in every situation they are in. What they don't know is that Ten only does that to hide everything he's feeling. 

  
Why is Taeyong making him feel this way?! How can someone have so much power to make him cry under his blankets and make him smile like he never was before at the same time?! 

  
Ten sighs amd gets another piece of paper. He's going to do it. He's going to confess.

 

 

Thursday came before he even gets a proper sleep. Tomorrow's the graduation, tomorrow's the day that will change his life. But right now, all Taeyong needs to do is to survive the last day of school. He did his morning routine and proceeds to school. 

  
People have been lining up just to get his signature on their yearbook. Everyone, except the person he wants to see, smiling at him and asking if he could sign his yearbook too. Taeyong already knows it's surreal to wait for someone who, probably, only knows him because everyone else does. Still, Taeyong waits until last period for him, but he didn't see him, not even once. It might be because he didn't go to school today. A lot of students did not go to school today. He sighs and stand up to go to his locker.

  
Taeyong sees Yuta with Taeil crying and hugging. He over hears Yuta saying shakily, "even if you make bad jokes and annoying gestures you are the best-est friend I ever had." And continue his crying. Taeyong smiles sadly, every single person he met on this place taught him so many lessons that he will treasure forever. And he will never forget them, especially him. He looks away from the two to unlock his locker.

  
A neatly folded white paper falls down his locker and he follows its movement until it falls to the ground. Taeyong crouches down to pick it up and stares at it for a second before looking for the sender's name.

  
_Open when you're alone. Please~_

  
He smiles at the cute gesture the sender made. He tucks it inside the small pouch of his bag and proceeds to go home. Once he got home, he greets his mom who's cleaning the living area, he went upstairs and knocks on his brother's door before entering his room and laughing at his antic.  
Taeyong remembers the letter in his bag and gets it, without even thinking of changing his clothes first.

  
_Hello sunbae,_  
        _I am not sure how this letter will go but I just want to say that I admire you so much, no, I love you so much. It might be crazy for a boy to like a boy and it may sound gross to you. I'm sorry :( You are very charming and kind and nice and everything good! I hear people saying you are cold and mean, but they don't really know you! Don't believe them, okay? Well, I don't really have any more to say. I've been trying to write this letter for hours but I don't know what else to say hehe  ^^  Good luck on college~ I know you can do it! ♡_  
_\- Ten ( year 3 , II )_

  
His eyes grew wide when he saw the name of them sender. Is this real?!  Did Ten really wrote this letter for him? Ten, the Thai student who is a year lower than him? Taeyong swallows, his throat felt dry for a second, and blinks dumbly. No one knows this but Taeyong has his eyes on the boy for a while now. It was because Doyoung was a close friend of him and Ten as well. They never greeted each other and Taeyong believes it's jus him being a coward. 

  
His heart feels heavy all of a sudden, still couldn't believe that his crush confessed to him yet he knows he might never see him again. Taeyong folds the letter and place it on one of his empty drawers.

 

 

Graduation come and it goes. Taeyong moved to the heart of Seoul, staying at the dorm his university provides. Since he got the letter Ten gave to him, he promised to never lose it and even brought with him. His roommate looks nice and very friendly, Taeyong remembers that the guy's name is Johnny Seo, a freshman as well. 

  
"That letter from your mom?" Johnny ask out of curiosity, seeing his roommate looking at the piece of paper in his hands with admiration.

  
"No, just someone....really special.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( i might continue this we may never know )  
> 


End file.
